<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Придётся попрощаться by MiceLoveCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535078">Придётся попрощаться</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat'>MiceLoveCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Out of Character, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Лэнс, чтобы ты знала, я намерен принять предложение Сайониса, нравится тебе это или нет"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Lance/Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Придётся попрощаться</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она поспешно укрылась от промозглого ливня на складе при доках и бросила беглый взгляд на наручные часы, покрытые крупными каплями влаги. Не опоздала, но судя по обширно растекавшейся багровой луже, которая уже подбиралась к входной двери, Зсасз начал «веселье» без неё. Дина, сморщившись, убрала влажные пряди со лба и увереннее шагнула вглубь просторного помещения, осматриваясь. На этот раз обошлось без тел, подвешенных на крюках, хотя именно с таких лица срезались удобнее всего. А ещё их забавно раскачивали звуковые волны её дара, тогда тела становились подобны частям украшения-«ветерка» и разве что приятной мелодии не издавали, не считая страдальческих стонов, от которых всегда кайфовал Виктор.</p><p>— Канарейка, — она повернулась на голос и увидела его, убиравшего последнее тело в грубую мешковину. Зсасз наконец последовал её совету и теперь работал в перчатках — Дина настояла на этом несколько недель назад, уставшая отстирывать собственную одежду от кровавых отпечатков ладоней Виктора, которому после убийств нередко требовалась разрядка, чтобы не взорваться от перевозбуждения, — я не дождался. Без обид.</p><p>— Я вижу, — Дина прикоснулась к мешку носком замшевого ботильона, мягко пиная находившуюся внутри плоть. Интересно, кто попал в их ловушку сегодня? — И это к лучшему, потому что от мерзких холодов у меня третий день першит в горле. Я бы всё равно не смогла справиться с жертвами красиво.</p><p>Виктор усмехнулся и, сняв грязные перчатки, отправил их в мешок к телу. В воцарившейся тишине начал различаться стук капель по крыше склада, а по дальней стене за стеллажами сквозь брешь протекала вода. Скоро от сырости тут всё поростёт плесенью, и склад перестанет быть пригодным в качестве их временного убежища и места казни добычи. Дина поёжилась и спрятала руки в карманы куртки, ощущая неприятный холод на коже пальцев. Она терпеть не могла осень, и даже совместные попытки отогреться в постели не были способны изменить её мнение.</p><p>— Избавимся от тел и ко мне? — она потянулась к одному из мешков, тому, что был поменьше размером. — Извини, но я больше не в силах наблюдать в твоей берлоге голые стены, исчерченные стрёмными метками.</p><p>— Берлога съёмная, — с лёгким оскалом отозвался Зсасз и смерил её не самые удачные попытки поднять мешок насмешливым взглядом, — а мне слишком насрать на интерьер и прочую поебень. Не всё ли равно, на каком фоне спать, жрать и трахаться?</p><p>Дина закатила глаза, в глубине души неохотно признавая, что в чём-то Виктор был прав. В конце концов, они регулярно наносили друг другу визиты не для того, чтобы оценивать ремонт.</p><p>— К тому же, сегодня не получится, — Дина встрепенулась, подняв на него вопрошающий взгляд, — у меня деловая встреча.</p><p>— Новый заказ, что ли? — она саркастично хмыкнула. — Не думаю, что нас здесь прослушивают, поэтому можешь говорить прямо.</p><p>Лампочка, одиноко и тускло освещавшая огромное помещение, символично погасла, погружая их в темноту, постепенно заполнявшуюся атмосферой напряжения, которое отдавало покалыванием в висках и учащённым сердцебиением в груди.</p><p>— Нет, Лэнс, встреча, — Виктор подошёл ближе и, делая акцент на каждом отдельном слове, добавил, — мне предложил работу сам Роман Сайонис.</p><p>Улыбка пропала с лица Дины, уступив место полному непониманию происходящего. Какая ещё к чёрту работа? Какой нахер Сайонис? Последний вопрос являлся риторическим, поскольку о Романе Дине было известно немало. В какой-то степени она даже ожидала, что рано или поздно мистер Сайонис обратит на кого-то из них своё внимание. И тогда деваться будет некуда, ведь отказ равнозначен оскорблению, а оскорбление — неизбежным роковым последствиям.</p><p>— А как же я? — само вырвалось у неё, и Дина схватила Виктора за запястья, не отпуская от себя. Только не сейчас, когда она ещё может <s>бессмысленно</s> попытаться его отговорить. — Ты собираешься меня бросить?</p><p>На мгновение её глаза от переизбытка чувств и внезапных новостей начали застилать слёзы, но, моргнув несколько раз, Дина заставила себя собраться. Не хватало опозориться перед Зсасзом, разрыдавшись. Неужели её снова ожидало одинокое и жалкое существование в этом дерьмовом городе? Правда, возможно, не очень долгое, потому что за время тесного сотрудничества с Виктором она успела нажить себе несколько недоброжелателей, перед которыми без поддержки Зсасза становилась опасно уязвимой.</p><p>— Ты, кажется, уже нашла мне замену в виде блондина с его сраными стрелами, — в помрачневших глазах Виктора мелькнуло отвращение, но Дина научилась выдерживать подобные взгляды, бросаемые им, а потому крепче стиснула запястья, не боясь оставить синяки или болезненно задеть свежие метки.</p><p>— Я его отшила как только поняла, что он для нас бесполезен. В любом случае, не было бы ничего серьёзного, поэтому устраивать сцены ревности нет смысла, Зсасз.</p><p>— Я не ревную, Лэнс, — он передразнил её голос, не пытаясь скрывать раздражения, — не льсти себе. И, чтобы ты знала, я намерен принять предложение Сайониса, нравится тебе это или нет.</p><p>Дина покачала головой, бросая мысленный укор в адрес непробиваемого упрямства Виктора. С ним всегда было сложно в такие моменты, но за это он ей и нравился.</p><p>Подняв руку, она пригладила пальцами его жёсткие белые волосы в уже привычном для них обоих жесте, означавшем, что она не собирается продолжать перепалку или переубеждать.</p><p>— Ты мог бы рассказать ему обо мне, — вздохнула она, смягчаясь. Стук дождевых капель снаружи прекратился, и радовало хотя бы то, что ей не придётся возвращаться домой, пробираясь через ливневые потоки и опять промокая до нитки. Меньше всего хотелось бы окончательно простудиться и слечь с температурой, лишившись возможности охотиться вместе с Зсасзом.</p><p>Впрочем, теперь дни их охоты и без этого сочтены.</p><p>— И что, будешь в его клубе с микрофоном кривляться или куда-то ещё применишь свои способности? — от ядовитого тона Виктора становилось не по себе, поэтому Дина предпочла промолчать. От глаз Зсасза не укрылись её сомнения, что лишь сильнее распаляло его природную язвительность. — Когда определишься — позвонишь. Только имей в виду, даже если мне удастся подстроить вашу встречу, я сделаю вид, что мы с тобой не знакомы. Моя репутация не предусматривает настолько близкого общения с бабами вроде тебя, — Дина возмущённо вскинула брови, — поэтому для убедительности при «знакомстве» притворимся, что не ладим, и в дальнейшем перед боссом будем поддерживать этот образ.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>Он, подражая её манере, закатил глаза, будто подразумевал нечто до смешного очевидное, а она, «глупая баба», не понимала его великих замыслов.</p><p>— Мне понадобится всё его доверие и внимание, — пояснил Виктор и, развернув Дину за плечи, подтолкнул её к выходу.</p><p>— Повторюсь: зачем? — она притормозила, упираясь высокими каблуками в бетонную поверхность пола, и требовательно оглянулась на Виктора через плечо в ожидании ответа, который последовал незамедлительно:</p><p>— За тем, что это невъебенная удача — получить возможность управлять этим испорченным великовозрастным ребёнком, у которого дохуя денег и влияния.</p><p>— Ты вроде никогда не стремился к власти.</p><p>— Можно устраивать хаос и без показухи с господством. Мы станем тенью Сайониса, сделаем так, что без нас он будет совершенно беспомощным, а с нами — тем, кто вскоре начнёт править всем городом…</p><p>— Да ты просто гений самого зловещего зла, Зсасз, — с беззлобным сарказмом кивнула Дина, следя за Виктором, которым обошёл её, не разрывая зрительного контакта, и остановился перед ней с довольной ухмылкой.</p><p>— А ещё я на правах злодея твоему недоухажёру всажу в глотку каждую из его стрел, если он и дальше будет ползать рядом с тобой.</p><p>— Будем считать, что я впечатлена, — сделав шаг вперёд, Дина положила ладонь на его плечо, — а теперь нам придётся попрощаться? — с толикой грусти промурлыкала она, когда Виктор приобнял её и коротким поцелуем поймал уголок её губ.</p><p>— Ненадолго, Лэнс.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>